Fallen
by Marcelinee
Summary: Amu is the angel of light and life. What will happen when she is chosen to be sent down to earth and Ikuto the angel of death and lust is sent to hunt her down? [amuto] the more positive reviews I get the faster I'll update, will contain sexual themes and lemon in the further chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Amu".

My heart was in my throat. I had been chosen. I had a bitter taste in my mouth the moment my name fell from her lips. I had been chosen to go to earth, I had to leave.

My name is Amu Hinamori. I'm 16 years old and um, oh yeah, I'm an angel. I live in heaven upon the mystic clouds in the sky covering the whole of earth and hell. I was born a special angel. A rare angel. I was the angel of life. I gifted those on earth a chance of life and sometimes even second chances if they were worthy. My mother and father were the archangels of our home and everyone bowed down to them so you could say I was kinda like a princess but that's sounds girly so I don't really want to be known as that. My mother was the archangel of love and my father, the archangel of wisdom. Put them together and you get me, a pathetic excuse for an angel really.

Anyway, every century or so, an angel is chosen by the stars which is then passed onto Lumina, the angel of stars. The chosen angel must go to earth for a few days until the stars decide when they can returnhome. During that time, the angel must receive the ancient ankh cross necklace that crash lands somewhere on earth and has great power that could destroy the whole earth or save it. That is the angels duty. They need to retrieve this necklace before the stars send them back home. However, it's not just one angel from heaven sent down to earth, there is also one demon from hell who are also known as dark angels, sent to earth to kill the light angel that was sent from heaven in order to retrieve the necklace for themselves./divEvery century that it has fallen, no angel has ever found it. Most light angels had been killed by dark angels when sent to earth yet they never found the necklace either. It was all a big game really, retrieve the necklace and stay away from the dark angel that was coming after you.

"Daughter". My mother turned to me with tears soaking her face, "no this can't be". I couldn't look at her. She was always scared it would be me that was chosen. Everyone stared at me, they looked scared. My long white wings descended down, just like my mood. My mother embraced me tightly and I felt her sneakily place something in my pocket without anybody noticing."Take this" she whispered in my ear before pulling away. I stared at her before I started to feel lightheaded. I slowly started to lose my balance as the clouds started to fade one by one underneath my feet until I was no longer standing on anything.I was falling. My screams were so loud as I continued to fall through the clouds, my wings refusing to let me fly my way down to earth. I was hurting my own ears from my deathly screams. The longer I fell the more the sky turned darker and darker. It transformed from a creamy beige sunset to a dark and gloomy night sky. Before I could catch my breath, I fell onto the hard concrete of earth onto the damp floor where the rain had left traces of itself behind. I opened my eyes and rubbed my head. I heard so many noises around me and because I was an angel, I was capable of hearing noises 10x more than humans.

I turned around and my heart beated faster than it ever has before. I was in the middle of a busy city, in the main road with a car beeping it's horn coming straight at me. I quickly pulled myself up and dodged out of the way making the car swerve into another motioned car causing a crash. As I backed away, another car from the other side of the road was coming straight at me, beeping it's horn, giving me the signal to get out of the way and I did, just in time. I fell onto the pavement, trying to steady my breathing and after I managed to, I looked up at a huge banner that was hung above a tall building in front of me and it read 'Happy Halloween'. It was Halloween? I looked over my shoulder from where I had fell to see people walking around the busy streets with Halloween costumes. Many people dressed up as witches, vampires, ghosts and I even spotted some angel costumes. Well this is an advantage. I wouldn't have to worry about people looking weirdly at my wings. Oh crap my wings, I'm gonna have to figure out how to hide them later on.

I got up from where I had fell on the pavement and walked down the busy street that was filled with so many people, I could hardly walk anywhere from how crowded it was. I suddenly stopped dead, causing distribution to the moving people behind me as I heard a soft voice in my head, "Amu walk east". I was so confused from where this voice was coming from, but I did what it said and turned around the upcoming right corner. "Turn into the alley" it softly spoke and I was curious but still did what I was told. I turned into a small alleyway that had a dumpster at the end and graffitied walls. It was dark and shadowy but I still obeyed my orders, "Now close your eyes".

My eyes opened and I looked ahead, I was in another alleyway. This one was quite long and wasn't vandalised like the other one. It didn't look like a normal alleyway either like the last one. I then realised where the voice was coming from. I rummaged through my pocket and pulled out a small gold egg my mother had sneaked into my pocket. As I held it in my warm hand, it slowly began to crack and I was startled to see a small chara fly out of it. She had long eyelashes and wore a golden dress with a diamond shaped clip in her hair that flowed over her one shoulder. "My name is Dia and I'm here to protect you Amu" her soft voice echoed. My mother must've broke a lot of rules to give me this chara, I struggled for words as she slowly flew down the long alleyway and I couldn't help but follow. I stopped to see she had made a halt at the end of the alleyway where there was a dead end. "W-why did you bring me here?" I asked her and she replied with a smile, "seeing is believing". She climbed back into the egg which then sealed itself back up. I was so confused. Either way I ended up putting the egg back in my pocket and when I looked down, i saw it. My hands shook and my heart paused. The ankh cross necklace. It was on the floor right in front of me. Dia had led me to it. I picked it up from the floor and carefully placed it around my neck. It was a really long necklace and reached down past my breasts but it was beautiful none the less. "Amu!" I heard a loud yet soft echo in my head, "Dia?". Due to my superhuman hearing, I began to hear footsteps less than half a mile away and they didn't sound good. "Amu! He's coming. Run!".

Sorry if the first chapter was boring guys, sorry if it doesn't make any sense either but yeah. We'll be seeing Ikuto in the next chapter too, sorry I couldn't fit him in this one OTL

please review and let me know what you think, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll probably update. There's gonna be a lot of sex and stuff in the further chapters too just to warn you so I may have to change the rating to M. Hope you like anyways ~


	2. Chapter 2

I could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer but I just assumed it was a normal person walking the streets. Dia transported me to a different part of the city that was quite quiet but there would still be people around right? "Amu" I Dia warned me but I just shook her voice out of my head. She was worrying too much. I began to walk out of the alley before making a sharp left turn and I stopped dead and frozen in my spot. A shadowy figure stood blocking my path..with huge demonic black wings. He had a head full of luminant blue hair that sweeped across his face with matching ocean blue eyes. On top of his head were two small black horns and he wore dark, blue-outlined clothes with a black choker. He glared at me like he was going to pounce on me at any second. He showed a devilish smile as he looked into my eyes. His teeth, especially fangs were really sharp due to him being a demon. He was really attractive for a demon to be honest, he just looked so-

"Amu, what are you doing?!" I heard Dia's voice travelling inside my head, "Get away from him!". I realised I was still just standing there stationary as he started making his way towards me. With every step he took I took a step back and before I knew it, I spun round and ran as fast as I could down the dark streets, not caring to look behind to see if he was still following me. I turned a sharp corner and ran into someone's arms and they grabbed me tightly, with their one hand covering my mouth to muffle my screams for help. It was him. The blue haired demon who was after me. "Thought you could get away huh?" He whispered in my ear with a seductive tone in his surprisingly soft voice. My muffled shouting continued yet it was silenced by his hand. His huge black wings spread out as he lifted me up with him and flew high up and over the whole of the beautifully lit up city.

I swallowed and felt my heart rising up to my throat. I felt like he was going to drop me. I really thought he would've for a second but we ended up landing on the roof of a huge, tall building which I realised was a hotel. The hotel only had working lights on the first two floors and not the rest so I was guessing the other floors were vacant and not in use. As we landed, he threw me across the floor and his wings tucked in behind him, escaping from my view. "You're cute. Too bad I'm gonna have to kill you. It's such a shame to let a pretty face go to waste" he said, edging towards me. His blue eyes reflected the moonlight as he held such an entrancing devilish smile on his face. I shuffled to the edge of the roof and realised there was nowhere else for me to go. My heart began pounding as I rapidly stood up and stretched out my wings preparing to fly away yet he grabbed me in an instant, locking both me and my wings in place. "Oh no you don't" he whispered, "you have something I need". He spun me around and grabbed hold of my wrists. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Get away from me!" I yelled and he just smirked in reply. His hand reached up and locked itself around the sacred ankh cross necklace that was around my neck but suddenly, it sent a shock of electricity through his hand and the rest of his body. He winced in pain and instantly let go. He stared up at me and his expression was just pure hatrid. He literally looked like he wanted to just grab my hair and throw me off of the roof.

Oh that's right. If the necklace is retrieved and worn by somebody, nobody else is able to touch or take it away from the person by force unless they took it off themselves.

He held out his hand to me and demanded, "Give it me. Now". I looked down at his hand. His long fingers with abnormally pointed nails and looked back up at him, holding up my hand and then grabbing the necklace in a tight hold. "No" I stammered. I was shocked at how confident I was being with this guy knowing that he could kill me in an instant. I spoke back to him with attitude which was something I wouldn't normally do. I gulped as I dared to look back at him. His eyes filling with anger and lust. He roughly grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me toward the fire exit door, leading to the top floor of the hotel that wasn't in use. I struggled and tried to break free from his grip but it was no use. He was way too strong. He dragged me down the fire exit stairs and to the top floor of the hotel that was completely vacant and free of any human contact. It was dark and dreary yet he pulled me into the first room he saw by breaking the lock with his strength and threw me down onto the floor before locking the door back up and turning on the lights. The hotel room was quite big with a king size double bed, dresser, desk, wardrobe and bathroom. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Why did you bring me here?" I yelled and he stared down at me, causing me to shut up instantly. "Well, as you refused to hand over the cross, you're not leaving my sight until you do" he told me with a deadly serious expression. He's joking right? He couldn't possibly-

"What the hell?!" I shouted as I threw a pillow at him from nearby. He was taking his shirt off! For what?! He looked at me with a confused look before turning around and placing his back to me. I was enticed as I saw his huge wings shrink down, and disappeared into his back, blending in with his skin. The two horns on top of his head also descended down and disappeared from sight. He looked like a normal human. "How did you do that?" I asked. Well, I didn't really mean to ask. I was intrigued and it sorta, slipped out. He turned around to look at me, giving me a clear view of the first half of his body down to his hips. His skin looked pale and delicate yet he was covered in muscle as he had strong muscular abs and lines leading down to his pelvis. "Why should I tell you? You're not going anywhere" he hissed with his arms folded. I pouted and got up from the floor, turning my back to him. "At least put your shirt back on, sheesh". I heard him smirk as he kicked off his shoes and threw himself onto the double bed. I used all my strength in order to do what he just did, to hide my wings. After a few attempts I finally did it. My wings descended down and blended into the skin of my back and disappeared. It felt..weird not to have them and feel them anymore. I turned and looked at the blue haired idiot. He was spread out across the double bed in the sleeping position. I tip toed toward the door, hoping he was drifting off in slumber to the point he'd forgotten I was there yet I was instantly pulled back by my clothes and onto the bed with him. "W-what are you doing?! Let go of me!" I yelled as I struggled to free from his grip. "If you say so" he said as he suddenly pulled out a set off handcuffs from nowhere and cuffed me to the frame of the bed, holding me in place on the one side. "What the hell?!" I shouted, struggling for an escape out of the cuffs but all I managed to do was rattle the chain on the frame of the bed. He jumped up and stood at the end of the bed where I lay and just stared down at me. "You look cute tied up. I bet you like it don't you" he whispered as he bent over and began crawling onto the bed, over the top of my body, edging towards my face. "N-no!" I yelled as my face turned blood red. He had his hands placed at either side of my face on the pillow and smirked from above me. "I could do anything I wanted to you right now and you couldn't do a thing about it" he whispered, his big blue eyes gazing down at me, meeting mine. "T-this is harassment! Leave me alone and let me go!" I screamed yet he placed his hand over my mouth in order to keep me quiet. "It's not harassment if you like it" he said whilst brushing his tongue upon his top lip. I continued to shout at him yet it was muffled, again. "You're fun and easy to tease. It's going to be such a waste when I kill you" he uttered before rolling over and throwing himself on the other side of the bed, pulling the blanket over him. "I-I'm not going to sleep in the same bed with you!" I stated as I rattled the handcuff chain hoping I'd become free of it's hold. "Tough" he murmured and I threw my head back and sighed heavily. This wasn't what I had in mind at all.

Well there you go guys, I hope you enjoyed. Review if you liked and I'll update as fast as I can ~


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke in the morning with bed hair and my eyes constantly wanting to close again. That was the most uncomfortable sleep I've ever had. I looked down to see..arms wrapped around me?! What?! "Hey! Get off!" I yelled at the bundle of blue hair before falling from the bed in shock. I still hung to the bed frame though due to being handcuffed so I couldn't really move anywhere. "Ugh you're so loud, it's annoying" he said as he rolled over and placed his pillow over his head. I turned to look at him and then dropped my head to stare down at the floor, "I-I'm not loud" I murmured with low confidence. Before I knew it I was dragged back onto the bed with him on top on me, gripping my wrists in 2 seconds flat. "You are. You're more outspoken than I thought you'd be but I like a girl like that. One I can tease" he winked and I pouted and looked away from his gaze. "You'd better be careful, or I'll have to end up forcing you to shut up myself" he said and I instantly looked back at him with slight fear in my eyes. "H-how?" I asked and he tilted his head to the side, gazing down into my eyes, "with my dick". W-what?! I just didn't know what to say. I was in shock from how dirty and inappropriate he was being. I wasn't used to this at all due to being an angel from heaven. I was constantly around innocent people and not dirty, mischievous boys like him. I realised I had been staring at him in shock from what he had said for that long he had burst out laughing from my serious expression. During his dirty role play, he had untied me from the bed without me realising.

I rolled my eyes as he let go of his grip on me and put his shirt back on over his head. "You say that I'm loud but you're incredibly dirty toward a girl you've known for one night, slept in a bed with her, handcuffed her and yet you don't even know her name, what does that say about you?!" I yelled from anger at his playful teasing. He turned around and stared at me, like he was observing what I had just said to him. He slightly smiled and then pulled out a chara egg from his pocket. Wait, he has one too?! So that's how he found me! He placed it on the table and it cracked open causing a small human-like cat with blue fur to appear, "Ikuto! I was starting to get lonely, nya!". Ikuto smiled at him, completely ignoring what I had said to him. "C'mon Yoru" he gestured as he picked up the egg and Yoru crawled back inside.

I was bewildered when the egg started to glow and slowly vanished into Ikuto's chest. Ikuto then turned his back to me as if nothing had happened. "W-what did you just do?" I asked, causing him to spin round, "You don't know how to do anything do you?". That tiny sentence made me so mad. Who knew that only a few words could cause an angel to totally change her view, "I wasn't told a single thing about coming here!". I turned from his gaze and folded my arms, completely flushed with annoyance. I suddenly felt him behind me, followed by his tongue brushing against my neck, leaving a long trail of his dripping saliva running down my chest. I twisted round instantly, roughly rubbing his wet trail off my skin. "Ew what the hell?!" I yelled before his hand instantly locked over my mouth. He pushed me to the floor and pinned me down my wrists before staring down at the necklace and then back at me, "Give it me" he hissed. I looked up to meet his gaze. It was so unreal how this boy, this demon from hell had such angelic eyes. They just weren't evil at all. They didn't even show a little trace of lust.

"No" I spat. I couldn't believe how I was talking back to him. I was shocked at how brave I was being. He remained still above me, his sharp teeth brushing against his lower lip. God, he looked hot. I swear I shouldn't even be called an angel for finding a dark angel like him attractive. "What's your name?" He asked and I tilted my head to the side in confusion. That was random. Really random in fact. "A-amu" I answered, his eyes widening with interest before he spoke, "well..Amu. No matter what you do or where you go, I vow to you before we're sent back home, that necklace you're wearing will be mine and mine alone". I swallowed and lay frozen in a stationary state from his sharp tone. His eyes didn't match his personality at all. He was so..dirty, and evil. But his eyes were..a whole other story. He suddenly released his grip on me, getting up and heading towards the door. "You haven't even told me your name yet" I snapped, making him stand still a few inches away from the door. "Ikuto" he answered just loud enough so that I could hear. "Where are you going?" I asked, folding my arms in a displeased manner that he was just going to leave me here. "I'm going to explore the city. We're going to be here a while so why waste the time I have" he answered, turning around to stare at me. My body language just made him acknowledge my annoyance. "You can't just leave me here" I glared at him, causing his eyes to roll, "Fine, you can come" he sighed.

He took a step towards me and took out two small silver bangles. He placed one on himself and then one on me. "Ow" I yelped from the pain of how tight it wrapped around my wrist. Right before my eyes, the bangles on mine and his wrist faded and disappeared. I couldn't even feel it around my wrist anymore. "What was that?" I asked him whilst following him out of the door. "It's a bracelet. Kinda like an invisible handcuff which tells me where you are and stops you from going more than a mile away from me" he answered, sending shivers over my body from the feeling of constantly being watched over by him. I sighed, "you're too over protective". He smiled, showing his sharp pointed fangs, "yeah, I'm over protective of the necklace, not you". My heart sank at his words. I'm not sure why but it just did. He didn't care about me at all. Then again, why would he?

Sorry about the delay guys OTL

Had a lot of work to do over these last few days. Review if you enjoyed and I'll carry on writing! ~


	4. Chapter 4

I was walking down the corridor, following the bundle of blue hair in front of me like a lost puppy. We were heading towards a huge window at the end of the corridor and not the fire exit stairs. What was he doing? As Ikuto approached the window, he opened it with one swift pull on the latch and then suddenly picked me up and flung me over his shoulder. "What the hell?! Put me down! Let me go!" I yelled, bringing my fists down on his back and kicking my legs. "Stop annoying me and keep still or I'll have to spank you" he said, causing me to freeze in my position. He wouldn't do that. Right? Ugh, what a jerk.

Before I knew it, I was down on the city ground. Ikuto had flew down from the window with me still flung over his shoulder looking like a victim of kidnap. Well, I kinda was. As soon as his wings buried themselves back into his skin, he literally threw me down from his shoulder and began walking in the opposite direction, leaving me laying on the floor, staring at him as he disappeared into the distance. "Amu" I heard Dia's soft voice call me. I got up from the hard cold floor and took out the black and gold egg that contained Dia from my pocket. "Amu, place me inside your chest. Allow your heart to unlock and release me inside of it" she spoke and I hesitated. How? I closed my eyes, thinking about what she'd said. Suddenly, a glowing light appeared from where my heart was located and Dia's egg swiftly disappeared inside of me. "Dia?!" I yelled, wondering where she was. I panicked before I heard a small soft voice inside my head. "Amu, It's okay. I'm inside your heart now. I can contact you inside your head whenever you need help" she whispered before her voice softly faded away. I sighed and began my journey of walking around the city.

What could I say? The city was huge. Not as big as heaven but it was pretty spacious. I started to feel anxious as I walked around observing shop windows due to people staring at me. Probably at my vibrant pink hair. It's not my fault I was born like this. I naturally stand out in a huge crowd because of it. I looked into one of the store windows and saw a pretty pink and white shoulder bag with angel wings engraved into the sides. I fell in love with it instantly but all I could do was sulk outside of the store. Wait a minute. "Dia. I need your help" I asked before getting an instant reply inside my head, "what do you need?". I lifted up my hand and placed it on my arm awkwardly before speaking, "I-I need some money". As soon as the last word fell off my lips, I felt a growing bulge inside my pocket.

After I bought the bag and placed it over my shoulder, I walked past a small stand that smelt really good. It was a type of dessert I think. I stood and looked at the stall, observing what it was selling. It was selling some sort of treat called taiyaki. It was a small fish shaped cake that had a creamy chocolate filling. Well, cats like fish right? And Ikuto's chara was a cat..

I decided to buy him some taiyaki to try and placed it inside my bag. Even though he was a jerk and will probably end up killing me sooner or later, I'm a nice person and I've always hated myself for that. Time passed as I walked the streets. It started to get dark and the temperature fiercely dropped as night settled in. There wasn't a lot of people walking around the city anymore, but there were the odd two or three around every corner. I stopped as I reached a local park that was deserted due to how late it was and sat down on one of the swings. I sighed deeply and looked up at the stars, letting my mind drift off with them. A small drop of water fell onto my nose followed by another drop on my cheek, and another, and another. Oh great, just what I need. It started raining lightly, just enough to dampen my hair and clothes. I didn't hesitate to move though, I just continued to sit there, with the weather reflecting my mood.

"Missing home?"

I heard a sudden voice behind me, making my heart jump a little. It was Ikuto. Why was I not surprised. His blue hair was damp and dripping onto his clothes but he didn't seem to care at all. He placed himself down onto the swing next to me and just sat there, looking at me. "So I guess you've came to take me back to the hotel room huh?" I murmured, avoiding his gaze by staring at the floor. "You didn't answer my question" he said with a demanding tone yet there was a hint of playfulness in the way he spoke. "No. I don't miss home" I answered truthfully. I actually didn't miss heaven all that much which was funny because I really thought I would, yet I felt nothing. Nothing at all. "Not even a little bit?" He asked, okay, now I knew he was just trying to tease me. "No. There's nothing to miss. I wake up everyday in the same place, with the same boring clouds, the same sky, the same life" I answered, realising I was drifting off into speech. He gently shifted himself on the swing and looked away from my gaze in thought. "Do you miss your home?" I asked, trying to carry on and engage conversation with him. "You really think I miss hell?" He asked me with a straight up serious expression. "It can't be that bad" I murmured, staring down at the floor again. My hands had became numb on the chains of the swings due to how cold it was. "It's hell. I assure you it is" he answered before running a hand through his hair, "You're easy to talk to. Too bad I'm going to have to kill you soon enough" he smirked, totally killing the mood.

I had had enough of his attitude and decided to open my mouth, "Y'know, you keep saying that but if you were really that eager to kill me, you would've done it by now". I folded my arms and avoiding any type of contact with him after he tilted his head to the side again. "You're right, I'm not that eager" he admitted, causing me to look straight back at him, "I like to play and tease my victims first". Why? Why does he do that? Ugh, he's such a jerk. I instantly got up from the swing and began to walk toward the exit of the park..although I couldn't really see where I was going due to how dark it was. I was instantly pulled back by a tight grip on my wrist by Ikuto. "Where do you think you're going?" He growled, causing my annoyance level to higher even more. "I don't care, as long as it's far away from you" I muttered under my breath, just enough for me to hear. "Sorry, what was that?" He asked angrily, I really didn't like the tone in his voice. I felt like begging on my knees for his forgiveness so that he wouldn't contemplate killing me right now. His grip on my wrist got even tighter, causing me to whimper. "Ow! Y-you're hurting me! Let go!" I yelled, struggling to escape from his hold on me. I was suddenly scooped up into his arms like a bride being carried back to her bedroom and my heart started to pound up into my throat.

"W-what are you doing?! Put me down!" I shouted whilst fidgeting and attempting to escape his arms. After I tried my best to loosen his grip on me, I froze after realising his dark black horns had appeared back on his head and his eyes had changed to a colourless tone and were no longer ocean blue. It was like all the innocence from him had gone..if he even had any innocence in the first place. Had I annoyed him to the point he couldn't cope? What happened to him? After being bewildered by his sudden change and gazing at him, he glanced back at me to catch my stare and did something that made me scream out in pain. He bit me. Right on my neck. His sharp teeth pierced my skin causing me to whimper and lose control of my body. I felt so..tired. Everything surrounding me went blurry and distorted. My eyes started to close by themselves. I just couldn't control any part of my body. Everything just went..dark.

Before you horde me, IKUTO IS NOT A VAMPIRE. Due to him being a demon, he has the power to inject venom into someones body and cause unconsciousness. His venom has other uses too but I'm not gonna spoil anything for you ;)

Another thing, due to this story having lemon in it, I'm going to make two versions of the lemon chapters (with and without the sex) so the people who don't mind the dirty stuff can read the lemon version and vice versa so yeah.

Example:

Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (with lemon)

Please review if you enjoyed aha, I like to know that I'm still writing this story because people like it and it motivates me /.\


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in the comfy bed of the hotel room in the morning. I was covered in bed sheets and sunk into them as my eyes began to slowly open and my vision started to clear. I rubbed my cheek on something warm and smooth, taking in it's comfort before looking up and realising I had been sleeping on top of Ikuto's bare chest. I instantly pulled myself off of him, screaming and yelling in the process from shock causing me to fall from the bed yet again. I couldn't move from the bedside though because guess what? Ikuto had handcuffed me to the bed frame again. I felt the bed gently shake causing me to look up to see Ikuto sitting up on the bed, staring down at me like I was an abomination. "You idiot! You stupid-stupid-stupid idiot!" I yelled as I repeatedly hit him with a pillow causing him to fall off the bed himself. "What the hell did you do to me huh?! Why did you bite me?! For all I know you could've raped me or drugged me in my sleep or something! You stupid-stupid-"

"Oh shut up, I'm not that evil" he spat, cutting off my own sentence, "After you were unconscious, I took you up here and put you to bed. That's it". I let go of the pillow and looked at him. That was..sweet of him..I guess. His sad and innocent eyes were back and they began staring deeply into mine. "I only made you unconscious so that you wouldn't annoy me before bed, I needed a break from your whining" he said and that was it. I had had enough of him. With one last pout, I lay back onto the bed and replied, "Fine. I'll shut up from now on and I won't speak to you". I closed my eyes for a few seconds and then reopened them to see a bundle of blue hair kneeling down right in front of me causing me to jump, "C'mon Amu, don't be so depressing".

I lowered my eyebrows before pulling the blanket over my face so that he disappeared from my view and all I saw was darkness. I felt him release my wrist free from the handcuff and then walked over to the other side of the room. I peeked half my face over the blanket to observe what he was doing and from out of nowhere he pulled out a long, sharp knife that he gently held by the handle and ran his fingers over the blade. He looked back at me intensely after realising I was staring at him and half-smiled. "Y-you're gonna kill me with that?" I gulped, tightening my grip on the blanket. Of course he was. I knew he was. Why did I even ask.

"Eventually" he whispered before gently placing the blade onto the dresser in the corner of the room. "But-but that's..going to hurt" I stuttered. Why was I saying all of this? I knew it was going to hurt? I don't know why, But I just felt like letting any words spill from my lips. "Well it should, but I guess I'll make an exception for you and kill you quickly. Someone as sweet as you shouldn't feel that much pain. It's not what you're used to, you're just a little girl" he smirked, causing my hands to clench up into fists, "Ive felt pain before! Don't act like you know me!". He swung around after my small mood swing and looked shocked to how I had responded.

"I hate you" I growled quietly, causing him to freeze in his position, "I want you to just leave me alone". I actually scared myself at the tone I was using. I've never spoken like this before but I just felt so angry. But, have I felt pain

before? No I haven't. I'm an angel. Angels don't feel pain. All they feel is constant happiness and pleasure. Not feeling pain was my specialty.

"Come on".

I looked up to realise Ikuto was standing in front of me after I had lost myself in thought, "W-where are we going?". He impatiently grabbed my wrist before heading towards the door, dragging me behind him like a lost puppy. "I'm hungry" he moaned, causing me to roll my eyes. How does him being hungry concern me in anyway? It's not my problem. To be honest, I was quite hungry myself though. Anything edible sounded pretty good right now.

Yet again, I was flung over his shoulder as he flew down from the corridor window into a segregated part of the city where nobody was so that he could hide his wings. I looked at him intensely as he dusted himself off, the way his blue hair fell perfectly across his face, how muscular he looked and the shape of his body. His strong shoulders and jawline, god he looked hot. I gently bit my lip before he caught my stare, causing me to look away from him instantly, "You can't help but keep checking me out, can you?". I stared back at him with my hands clenched into fists again, my face heating up from his words, "W-what're you talking about? I-I'm not checking you out!". He smirked after I spoke, making me wanna throw my hands around his neck. How can I like someone this much but want to punch them at the same time? Wait what. No. Oh just shut up Amu. You didn't mean that.

It was awkward. Really awkward. Walking next to him through the city. We didn't speak the whole time. The only contact we made was when he gently took my hand into his, holding my hand as we walked the streets. I looked up at him, confused and searching for an explanation for his unexpected gesture but he avoided to look at me. That's weird. I carried on looking ahead to see people who were passing by staring at us. I then wondered, what were they thinking? Did they think I was his little sister? Or his lover? Or just a friend? Ugh, it was all so confusing.

I felt so uncomfortable right now. I was sat at a table in a restaurant with Ikuto sitting opposite me. I tried my best to avoid looking at him but I couldn't. He looked back at me with his head resting on his one hand. "What?" He asked, startling me. "Nothing" I gulped instantly and with that, he seductively smiled. I looked away from him but in the corner of my eye, I could see he was still staring at me. We were both sat at a table that was quite isolated from the rest of the people in the restaurant so it was quite silent. "What's hell like?" I asked him after the long pause of silence between us. He titled his head, intrigued at my curiosity and answered, "boring". Well what a start to a conversation. He smirked at me as his eyes stared into mine, as if looking deep down into my soul. It was rather uncomfortable really, how angelic his eyes were but how the rest of him wasn't. Every single detail about his eyes made me want to bow down to him as I felt entranced from his stare.

"I really don't understand how a guy like you can have such innocent eyes" I blurted out, looking down at the table and then shyly back at him. He just continued to look at me, a small smile appearing on his face, "I don't understand how a pretty girl like you can be so annoying". My face instantly burned up. Did I blush because I was just complimented by him or angry because he said I was annoying..again? "You're such a jerk. As soon as I'm about to change my view of you, you have to go and be a jerk and change it back" I spat, folding my arms onto the table and looking out the window. I heard him chuckle, making me become even more annoyed, "I'm actually quite shocked you haven't given into me like all the girls in hell do. The fact that you haven't fell weak at the knees for me just..amazes me".

What the hell was he talking about? Giving into him? Falling weak at the knees for him? Yeah right, like that would happen. At that moment, the waiter came to our table to serve us the breakfast Ikuto had already kindly ordered without speaking a word to me about it. As he set down the plates on our table, a young girl probably about my age with light blue hair flowing down past her ridiculously huge breasts came walking past and stared at Ikuto, taking in every detail of him and smiling intensely at him as she flaunted past like she was some sort of fashion model. The waiter left the table right before I muttered under my breath, "God, she should take a picture, it lasts longer". I heard a smirk from right in front of me and looked up into those innocent eyes that I hated again, "Jealousy won't get you anywhere you know". My hands were in fists again as my body temperature began to increase. "I-I'm not jealous! Go and take her to bed for all I care!" I yelled. I didn't actually mean to say that but it just came out, "Fine, maybe I will". My eyes stared down at the ground as I calmed myself down a little. My eyes then traced over our plates. Ikuto had Spanish omelettes and I had blueberry pancakes. "Pancakes? Really?" I said with my eyebrows lifting up, "Well, you look like a pancake-sorta girl. Now can you please shut up. Either eat them or starve. Your call". I sighed and lifted up my cutlery, cutting into my breakfast and gradually letting it slide down my throat. The pancakes were good. Really good actually. I didn't know whether it was because I was really hungry or what but mmm.

Ikuto had finished his breakfast ages ago yet I was still tucking into mine..purposely..just to annoy him. "You're doing that on purpose" he growled, catching me out on my act. "I don't know what you're talking about. Mmm this is so good" I teased as I slowly and gradually chewed. I could've sworn I saw him smile a little. "Try some" I said as I offered the very last piece of the pancake on my fork in front of him. He looked at the fork and then at me, not really knowing what to do. Has he never been offered something before? It was like a friendly gesture was totally new to him. He rested his lips on the fork, causing the last piece to disappear into his mouth, both of us looking into each other's eyes as it did.

After he had chewed and swallowed. I closed my eyes, smiled and said, "Didn't it taste really good?". I got no answer. I opened my eyes in confusion and looked at him. He was staring down at the table, not at me anymore. He looked..sad..but confused at the same time. "Hey, you okay?" I asked but once again, I got no answer. His eyes started to slowly lose it's ocean blue colour and he just didn't look like himself anymore. "Ikuto?" I whispered as I leaned out my hand to touch him but as soon as he saw me reach out towards him, he panicked and looked straight at me, breathing heavily in the process like something had really startled him. My heart raced as he instantly got up from the table and left the restaurant. Leaving me sitting there alone, wondering what had happened to him.

Sorry about the long wait guys, I had a lot of work OTL

I WONDER WHAT HAPPENED TO IKUTO. OH NO.

Please review if you enjoyed eheh ~


End file.
